


The Jacuzzi Dream

by LustPersona



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustPersona/pseuds/LustPersona
Summary: A story about a dream I had involving a nice snowy cabin, and a beautiful woman, with some naughty fun





	1. The Jacuzzi

Let me tell you about this dream I had.

It was a cold, winter day, and you and I were staying together at a particularly fancy cabin. It had everything! Nice furniture, a warm fireplace, comfy beds, and best of all: an indoor jacuzzi that was just begging for us to share.

After settling into the cabin, we quickly got changed to enjoy a nice, hot relaxing soak. I got there first, it wasn't long before you arrived, wrapped in a towel, and a rather mischievous smile on your face.

Imagine my surprise, and how hard I was, the moment you let the towel drop... and you were naked. I couldn't take my eyes off as you joined me, a surprise moan escaping your lips.

You locked eyes with me, inching closer and closer, until your wet, naked body was pressed against mine. Your nipples were already hard as you wrapped your arms around my neck.

"Feeling warm enough, darling?" you asked, moving your hips against mine under the water. My cock was already growing in my swim trunks. "You're definitely enjoying it."

Damn you and your teasing ways. I chuckled, "If I knew you were going to be naked, love, I would've opted for the bed or near the fireplace."

"Oh, don't worry, I plan on riding you everywhere. For now, though..." you leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Take off your trunks."

I did just as you said, releasing my cock and sitting on the ledge of the jacuzzi up against the wall. I wasn't fully hard yet, but that just made you all the more excited. Slowly, you stroked it, watching it grow more and more as you juggled and sucked on my balls first, before finally taking my cock in your mouth. The moan that escaped your throat almost made me cum instantly.

I loved watching you suck my cock. How your lips perfectly wrapped around it, how you expertly swirled your tongue around my shaft, the lust in your eyes every time you looked up at me as if you wanted more.

I guess the jacuzzi had other ideas, though. "God, the jets are just blasting my pussy! It feels so good!"

I chuckled, "If they make you cum before I do, I'll be very upset."

You looked up at me again, stroking my cock with a devious smile, "Mmm, I think I'm getting close. I can feel it. I may not even need your cock anymore if this keeps up."

There you go back to teasing me again.

Another moan, and your hand found your nipples, "Oh, God, Cody... you have no idea how good this feels! Ohh! These jets are... fucking amazing! Oh, my nipples are so hard! I can feel my pussy ready to cum!"

I told myself not to fall for it, that I wasn't going to fall for it. But your face, your moans, the way you pulled at your nipples... it was like torture!

The end finally came when you stopped stroking me, and went down to stroke yourself. "Oh, Cody! I'm going to cum!"

"Not without me, you aren't!"

One minute, we're in a jacuzzi, the next, I'm picking you and carrying you, throwing you on the bed. You squealed and laughed as I crawled over, spreading your legs to enjoy kissing your thick thighs, "Cody, we're going to get the bed wet!"

"I don't care." I muttered, nibbling your inner thigh just a bit. "I need to fuck you."

Feeling you shiver drove me insane. "Ohhh, yes! Please!"

I snaked my tongue up and down, getting dangerously close to your wet, dripping pussy... when I stopped. "On second thought, maybe I don't."

The look on your face was priceless. "W-what?"

I pushed myself up to my knees, "Maybe I don't need to fuck you. Maybe I can just..." I started to breath heavily, "...stroke my cock in front of you."

"You wouldn't."

"Are you sure?" I asked with a smirk. "You said you probably didn't need my cock."

"That-that was just teasing, Cody! Please? Don't do this now."

You may know how to tease me, but I know how to make you beg.

"Don't do what?" I asked, stroking myself faster. You were damn near salivating.

"Don't tease me like that. You know what you do to me."

"Oh, do I?" I replied, and crawled over to press my wet, naked body against yours. Your nipples felt even harder. "Wet enough, love?"

"How can you be such a sweetheart yet such a goddamn monster?"

I chuckled, You started it, love. And if you want me to finish it all over your face..." my smile grew devious. "I suggest you beg for me."

Carefully, I started grinding my hips. Slowly... methodically... my cock never entering your dripping wet pussy. I could feel it, your body just aching for me to ravage you. But I knew better than to just go in immediately.

"Cody, please..." you whimpered.

"Say what you want, Tabrin." I said, moving my mouth onto your nipples, taking one at a time, it always got you going.

"Cody..." your whimpers grew louder, but still, you couldn't say it. Whether it was because you didn't want to lose, or you had some trick up your sleeve, I didn't know.

"Say it, Tabrin." I repeated, licking up your collar and neck, planting light kisses as my hips moved faster and faster with every breathe you took. I knew you were ready to give up.

"I... I want..."

Your facade finally broke the moment I whispered, "You want me to what, Tabrin?"

"I... I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!"


	2. Keeping Each Other Warm

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!"

Just what I wanted to hear. Without warning, I slid my cock deep inside Tabrin's already wet pussy. She gasped, reeling her head back. I ground my hips against hers, letting Tabrin feel every inch of my cock go in and out of her. Water dripped down our naked bodies, soaking the bed beneath us, but we didn't care. She looked stunning, licking her lips at me.

"Faster," she breathed. "Harder!" and I did, her moans getting louder with every thrust. "Yes! Oh, yeah! Don't stop... don't stop– oh!"

I picked Tabrin up, her legs and arms wrapped around me as she asked, "Where are we going?"

I smiled deviously and said, "You did say you were going to ride me everywhere, right?"

I brought her to the kitchen, where a counter stood right in the middle. It was the perfect size for both of us. I set her down on the marble counter, then joined her to lay down. It was cold, but I knew Tabrin would warm me up.

The beautiful woman straddled me, and giggled. "Glad to see we're on the same page." hovering her pussy over my cock, she slowly lowered herself on top of me, inch-by-inch, until I was balls-deep inside her. The way her tits bounced with her nearly drove me over the edge. I ran my hands all over her body; her hard nipples, her thick waist and thighs, her beautiful ass I could never help but spank every time she rode me.

"Spank that ass!" she moaned. SPANK! "Harder!" SPANK! "OH!" I squeezed it for good measure, then sat up to plant my mouth firmly around one of Tabrin's nipples. They must've been really sensitive, because I could've sworn she came right then and there. "Oh, God!" she cried out, firmly keeping my head in place with her arms. "Keep sucking on them, Cody!"

I sucked, I bit, I nibbled, and licked away at Tabrin's nipples, her moans turning to cries every second. She continued bouncing on my cock for a while, then stopped and asked, "You want to eat this pussy? Huh? Do you?"

I could never pass up the opportunity for a 69. "Yes, please." I said. Tabrin's pussy hovered above my face, juices dripping. I wasted no time in devouring her, just as she did with my cock.

We lied on top of the counter for a while, sucking each other off. I was surprised neither of us came at any point, but maybe it was because Tabrin had other places in mind for us to fuck.

"I want to fuck outside."

I tilted my head back to see outside the bay windows, "It's pretty cold outside, love. And there's snow."

"Doesn't mean we can't warm each other up." she winked.

I don't know what brought us to do it, be it the excitement, or the feel of the cold on our naked bodies, but not a moment later, we were outside on the balcony. Tabrin hiked a leg up on the railing, running her hand along her thigh and ass, before giving it a good spanking. "Fuck my ass, Cody." she told me.

I grabbed her waist and shoved my cock inside her. Tabrin cry of pleasure could probably be heard throughout the mountain. Fast and hard, I pounded away, enjoying the feel of the goosebumps on Tabrin's skin from the chill air. I ran a hand along her breasts, pinching her nipples as hard as I could. Tabrin moaned and cried out as I pulled her hair back, "Oh, fuck! Fuck my ass, Cody! It feels so good!"

"You like it, baby?" I breathed, keeping my rhythm while also trying to keep my mind off the cold.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop!"

"I'm cumming soon."

"Then cum inside me, baby!"

I felt my excitement build up, my thrusts getting faster and faster by the second, until finally, I came deep inside Tabrin's ass, crying out in pleasure. "Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes! Fuck...!"

I slipped out of Tabrin, backing away to seat myself in one of the lounge chairs outside. Thankfully, it was under the roof of the cabin, so no snow covered it. Tabrin turned to face me, cum dripping from her ass and onto the floor, and seductively made her way to straddle me on the chair, her arms wrapped around my neck to give me a small kiss. It may have been cold outside, but we somehow kept each other warm.

"Want to go back inside? The jacuzzi's probably still hot, and I've always wanted to fuck in one."

"Then let's head back in."

Once inside, I had Tabrin sit on the ledge of the jacuzzi against the wall. Spreading her legs, I instantly dived in, licking away at her pussy. It was only fair I got my turn. Tabrin didn't seem to mind, what with her hand on the back of my head to keep me there.

"Oh, God... fuck, Cody! Your tongue... feels so good! I don't think I can last that much longer– OH!" I delved my tongue deeper inside. "Fuck! Yes, eat my pussy, Cody! You're going to... make me cum! Yes! Yes! YES!" she reeled her head back, and grabbed a fistful of my hair as her juices flowed out. "OH! OH... OH, YEAH!"

With her cum and juices all over my tongue, I slowly began licking her body. I never kept my eyes off her as I trailed my tongue up her stomach, to her breasts, up her collar, and finally, brought her close to a passionate kiss.

"How do you taste?" I asked, sticking my tongue in her mouth.

Tabrin let out a happy moan, "I taste good. I want you inside me again and then cum on my face."

I smiled and said, "As you wish." once we were fully in the jacuzzi, I slid my cock inside her again. Water splashed everywhere every time she bounced and rode me. She wrapped her arms around me and took every inch of my cock, up and down, up... and down. Then, she started going faster. I could feel the tension building up.

"Tabrin..." I grunted. "I think I'm going to cum."

"Okay," she breathed, and let off me so I could move and sit myself against the wall, while she waited and pleaded for me. "Cum on my face, Cody. Please! I want it. I need your cum. Cover my face with your cum. Please, love. Do it! Do it now! Cum– yes! Oh! Oh, yeah! Mmm, so much cum even after all that!"

She licked and sucked away at my already sensitive cock, and I felt like I was ready to explode again. She looked so sexy covered in cum.

"What do you say we take a shower and we can continue this later on?" I asked, not hiding my goofy grin.

"Are you sure you want to take a shower with me?" Tabrin asked, not even the tiniest bit guilty as she stroked my cock with a lusty smile. "I might not give you a chance to clean up."

I winked, "That's a risk I'm willing to take."


End file.
